


Testing italics, again

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Testing italics, again

**Author's Note:**

_I use the "i" tag for italics_  
 _because I can remember it_  
 _having a rather literal mind._  


_Some people like the "em" tag_  
 _But I can never remember it_  
 _See above._

_This time I'm_   
_Going to Preview_   
_Before posting_   



End file.
